Lo que debió haber sido
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Cuando Li Shang soltó la mano de Mulan, ella sólo pudo sentir como toda la calidez del hombre al que amó desaparecía de forma rápida dolorosa. Cumplir era el deber que le quedaba, años después se veía enfrentada a una nueva amenaza. Sin ilusiones, sin esperanzas, Mulan debe seguir adelante sin él. *[Three Shot]*
1. El destino que le fue arrebatado

**_Lo que debió haber sido_**

 _Disclaimmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Disney. Sin embargo la historia es mía y los personajes originales son de mi creación._

 _Advertencias: What If…? En esta historia Mushu no aparece como dragón físico._

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **I. El destino que le fue arrebatado**

 **"Si me solté de ti, si no te defendí. Fue que mi corazón estaba ciego, ¡qué estupidez perderte para verlo!... Lo siento"**

* * *

Ahora los ojos negros de la heroína de China se posan sobre el firmamento, esta vez ella no blande su espada ni anda al son del viento. Está decidida a dejarlo todo ahora que el destino se ve claro, ha tenido visiones sobre lo que debe hacer, escucha las voces de las tres princesas y de sus amigos, entonces comprende que ella nunca volverá a amar nunca más cómo lo amó a él, que ella nunca volverá a sentir. No de ese modo.

Entierra la espada en el suelo, la espada de su amado. Escucha las lágrimas ajenas, pero ya no más las suyas. Es el momento de decir adiós.

—Mulan, estamos listas para casarnos.

No, ella no quiere que ellas sientan el dolor de alejarse de su amado. Si en sus manos está el que ellas no sufran lo hará.

—Y yo sé cuál es mi deber.

Nadie entiende las palabras, la miran extrañados pues Mulan no llora, no ríe, no sonríe. Mulan en esencia ha muerto. Tal y cómo lo hizo su prometido Shang.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Cuando era joven no sentía que perteneciera al mundo femenino ni delicado. Ella prefería jugar con las ramas fuertes del bambú e imaginar que aquello era una espada. No le gustaba maquillarse en las ceremonias especiales. Mas amaba montar en su fiel caballo, pasar las tardes enteras entre los verdes prados sin que nadie objetara. Le fascinaba debatir con su padre temas de política, de economía, temas que por lo regular las señoritas evitaban. Le gustaba apostar a escondidas de su madre. Y en ciertas ocasiones cuando salía al mercado le entretenía ver como los mayores jugaban al banqi. Ella era simplemente Mulan, la chica que se metía en líos de vez en cuando, la chica que le dijeron que nunca sería el honor de su familia y que si bien podría ser una buena novia jamás brindaría dicho honor a la familia Fa._

 _No conoció el amor en su pueblo natal, fue entonces que la guerra entre los Hunos y Chinos comenzó y ella al saber que su padre sería reclutado decidió tomar su lugar. Fue una decisión que tomó en una madrugada lluviosa, después de haber discutido con su padre por primera vez de un tema que le concernía a ella sobre su propia conducta._

 _—¡No es tu obligación, hay muchos hombres que lucharán por China!_

 _—Es un honor proteger a mi país y a mi familia._

 _—¿Así que morirás por tu honor?_

 _—Tengo que hacerlo por dignidad._

 _—Pero…_

 _—Sé cuál es mi lugar y es momento de que conozcas el tuyo._

 _Con aquellas palabras y el corazón destrozado por primera vez, Mulan decidió ir a la guerra. Años pasaron frente el campo de batalla, fingiendo ser un hombre. Entonces conoció lo que era el amor en tiempos difíciles, y sin poder demostrar sus sentimientos lo observaba desde la lejanía. Sentía cómo su amado General caía en el abismo del dolor cada vez que un hombre moría en batalla, le pareció verlo llorar una noche, susurrándoles a los ancestros que no sabía si él sería un buen líder y que echaba de menos a su padre. Mulan al día siguiente, entre broma y broma le dijo:_

 _—Yo creo que eres un buen general._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mulan se presenta ante el Emperador del Reino Medio, con quién su Emperador tenía destinado hacer una alianza diplomática, a cambio de una boda donde las protagonistas serían sus tres hijas.

Mulan sin nerviosismo alguno hace una reverencia y le comunica al Emperador lo sucedido:

—Una desgracia mi señor, unos bandidos nos atacaron y las princesas han desaparecido.

—Ciertamente es una desgracia, pero no fue lo acordado.

—No vine sólo a comunicar las malas noticias mi señor, me ofrezco en nombre de la mayor de las princesas. Seré yo quien se case con su primogénito.

El Emperador titubea un poco, sin embargo el consejo le indica las ventajas que podría traer que Fa Mulan heroína de China sea la emperatriz.

—Mejor que tres simples princesas, mi señor. Ella es una joya.

—El dragón dorado te sonríe Fa Mulan, que su voluntad sea llevada pues y que Wu Ding sea tu esposo.

—Que así sea mi señor.

Mulan es llevada por dos concubinas hacia el interior del palacio. No sonríe, no llora. En silencio acepta su destino.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Mulan era una estratega innata, tenía el don de preparar los mejores planes en los momentos más precisos. Tal fue el caso de aquella épica batalla en donde de no haber sido por su improvisado plan todos habrían muerto. La terquedad de no querer morir tan joven hizo que contradijera a su General y se llevara consigo el último explosivo que quedaba._

 _Shan Yu, líder de los hunos comandaba a toda su gente. Iba siempre al frente montado en su caballo, con esos aires de superioridad y sembrando al miedo por los lugares en donde su caballo dejaba huella._ _El General Li Shang ordenó que tiraran el último explosivo hacia Shan Yu, mientras todos esperarían el inminente y fatídico destino que les esperaba al vencer a miles de hunos. Mulan blandió su espada, no convencida con aquella orden de su general. Lo contradijo en ese entonces, y corrió con el explosivo, no dudó en llevar a cabo su plan._

 _Fue un destello en medio de toda la oscuridad, fue esa luz que todo el ejército necesitaba. Una visión que tal vez los ancestros le enviaron a ella, quién de forma inteligente hizo explotar aquél detonante justo en la cima de la montaña. Con ello provocaría una avalancha de la que los hunos no podrían hacer frente con sus flechas y espadas._

 _Shan Yu la miró, aquellos ojos carentes de vida sintieron odio por Ping, el soldado de las montañas. Mulan no se llamaba así en el campo de batalla, ella era un hombre._ _A lo lejos, el General Li Shang pedía que se regresara. Aquellos gritos eran de desesperación —tal vez— ante la terrible visión de perder a su mejor hombre en el ejército. Shan Yu, colérico no titubeó un poco y de un movimiento certero logró atravesar la punta de su filosa espada en su costado._

 _Ping —hombre en batalla, mujer de corazón— sintió la satisfacción de ver cómo la avalancha crecía llevándose con ella a cientos de Hunos. Fue entonces que corrió por su propia vida, llevándose su mano al costado. No sentía el dolor, más bien era la alegría de que al menos no había muerto. La felicidad de haber desafiado un destino que de forma aparente ya estaba escrito._

 _Entonces, entre la nieve le pareció ver a su General. No dudó y fue tras él. Después de eso, sus memorias se ven nubladas por aquellos labios carnosos que le decían que no se rindiera._

 _—_ _Resiste Ping, resiste._

 _Tuvieron que haber pasado días, cuando ella despertó envuelta entre sabanas. La verdad había sido descubierta._

 _El General Li Shang lo vio, se negaba a creerlo mas era verdad, el hecho de que Ping no era un hombre. El médico se lo dijo con un deje de vergüenza y de lástima._

 _—_ _Aquél que estaba desfalleciendo hace unos días y que ha sobrevivido no es más que una simple mujer._

 _Lo comprobó al notar como su pecho estaba vendado, la manera simple y femenina de sus brazos. Siempre fue tan obvio y siempre estuvo frente a él ese hecho._

 _Y no, el General Li Shang no la mató._

 _—_ _Te doy vida por vida, he pagado mi deuda._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mulan se mira al espejo, sintiéndose extraña y desconocida. Ni siquiera cuando fingió ser Fa Ping se sintió de ese modo. El reflejo en el espejo es de ella, sólo que luce diferente. Sus ojos negros parecen muertos, carentes de toda luz. Sus labios —que ahora están teñidos— rojos entre abiertos susurran por inercia el mismo nombre. El hombre del General al que ella amó con todo su corazón y su alma.

—Shang…

Una lágrima corre, no es tan salvaje como para arruinar el fino maquillaje de su rostro, pero si lo suficientemente dolorosa para Mulan, ella se da cuenta que no es feliz. Sin embargo, escucha la algarabía de todas las personas del reino medio. Cantan felices y contentos la llegada de una nueva emperatriz.

Ella, toma entre sus manos el broche que alguna vez estuvo entre los finos cabellos de su amada madre, y que éste a su vez estuvo en los de su abuela. Lo coloca en su cabello mientras camina hacia donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia nupcial. Quiere creer que los ancestros llegaran a ella, que algo pasara y que todo será miel sobre hojuelas. Mas una parte racional en ella le dice que no siempre puede correr con la misma suerte. Sonríe por dentro, pues sabe que es verdad. En la lejanía ve a quién será su futuro esposo por el resto de sus días. Es alto, cabello negro lacio y ojos azabaches. Tez clara. Luce apático, a él también le da igual el matrimonio. Se cruzan las miradas y no siente una chispa arder. Cierra sus ojos, en su mente ella se está uniendo en matrimonio con Li Shang. Tal y cómo debió ser, porqué ese era su destino. Destino que le fue arrebatado.

—Entonces pues, que China y el Reino Medio estén alegres porqué hoy hemos unido no sólo dos reinos sino dos vidas.

Mulan baja la mirada, su marido entonces une entre un lazo rojo dos copas de oro. La ceremonia está culminada. No hay interrupciones ni milagros. Por su parte deja caer otra lágrima que se confunde con la lluvia repentina que ha azotado la región. Y ahí termina todo. O eso es lo que cree.

.

.

.

 _—_ _He oído hablar mucho de ti Fa Mulan; robaste la armadura de tu padre, huiste de tu casa, suplantaste a un soldado, engañaste a tu oficial al mando, deshonraste al ejército, destruiste mi palacio, y… Nos has salvado a todos._

 _Mulan, con su nombre femenino le dio una nueva oportunidad a China. Todos se arrodillaron ante ella. El Emperador la miró orgulloso, todos se sintieron alegres de haber conocido a una muchachita capaz de haber desafiado las leyes de su nación._

 _Ella por su parte, recibió todo aquello con gusto y lo guardó en su corazón. Sin embargo esperó impaciente a su General, quiso escuchar de su propia boca lo que sea que tuviera que decirle. Estaba ilusionada. Su corazón latía de forma salvaje y frenética._

 _—_ _Tú… Eres valiente._

 _¿Eso era todo? Estaba decepcionada de aquella confesión. Por su parte el General Shang sintió aquella mirada triste de Mulan, quiso solucionar las cosas pero no supo cómo pues tampoco había sentido lo que es estar enamorado._

 _—_ _Bueno… Pues, ¿gracias?_

 _Mulan partió en su caballo negro, se movió al ritmo de aquellas pisadas y de a poco en poco su silueta se fue borrando entre toda la población._

 _Ovaciones y cantos, todo mundo amaba a Mulan. El Emperador miró al General Li Shang por primera vez en un aprieto, los sentimientos son más difíciles de manejar que una guerra, ciertamente._

 _—_ _La flor que florece en la adversidad es la más rara y hermosa de todas._

 _—_ _¿Señor?_

 _—_ _No en todas las dinastías conoces a una chica como esa._

 _Con esas palabras, Shang supo lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Un mes más tarde, ellos ya estaban comprometidos._

 _Un mes más tarde, él habría muerto._

 _Un mes más tarde, Mulan se estaría casando con un hombre al que no amaba. Hombre que ni siquiera conocía._

* * *

 **N/A** Antes que nada, muchas gracias por haberte tomado tiempo de leer esta historia que constará de tres capítulos, no se asusten sí tendrá continuación ya que tengo los dos capítulos restantes escritos, así que no habrá demora en la actualización de los mismos. Pasando a segundo tema, este fic ha sido todo un drama, verán... Les contaré brevemente lo que sucedió: Word no guardó el capítulo dos ni el tres, así que seis horas de trabajo se iban ir al caño, desesperada busqué videos en youtube pero no sirvieron. Entonces investigué un poco más y los hallé como archivos formato .asd, se que no tiene nada que ver pero era necesario decir que por un momento creí que este fanfic jamás sería publicado, la buena noticia pues, es que sí se recuperaron y aquí estoy publicando.

P.D El hijo del Emperador del Reino Medio de Qi Gong no coincide con el nombre que da Disney, es personaje propio, ya que el de Disney la verdad no me gustaba. Aclaro esto para que no haya dudas.

Sin más, me despido esperando que les gusté. Ah, la frase introductoria es de la canción Camila "Perdón". Si les gustó, o no les gustó cualquier review es aceptado ya que estos me animan muchísimo para continuar.

¿Cuándo estará la siguiente actualización? El miércoles 25 de enero, sin falta. Saludos a todos.

Blossom Lu.


	2. Los sentimientos que tuvo

**II. Los sentimientos que tuvo**

 ** _"Toma mi mano, todo va estar bien"_**

* * *

 _—Lamento arruinarles la fiesta_

 _Shang llegó en su caballo blanco. Furibundo y mirándola de mala manera. Mulan se sentía atemorizada de él por primera vez en ese tiempo que lo conocía. Ni siquiera cuando daba órdenes lo sentía tan seco._

 _—Shang, antes de que digas cualquier cosa quiero explicarte todo._

 _—Bien, empieza con esto._

 _Fue entonces que Shang sacó un pergamino y comenzó a leerlo._

 _—Es mía...—dijo Mei, una de las princesas hija del Emperador._

 _—¿Suya? ¿O la ayudaron? "Así que amado padre no completaré la misión ya que el deber está en mi corazón"_

 _—¡Mei no iba a mandar la carta!—replicó la otra princesa en un intento desesperado por calmar las gran tormenta que se avecinaba._

 _—Altezas dieron su palabra de casarse en Qi Gong. Si su padre las viera ahora, faltando a lo dicho ¿qué diría?—Shang las miró de forma desaprobatoria—. Los tres escoltaran a sus altezas a su tienda de inmediato; van a cuidarlas no van a entrar a su tienda, no van hablarles, ni hoy ni nunca. ¿Entendieron?_

 _—Sí señor._

 _—Shang el problema no es tan grave como se ve._

 _Mulan se acercó a él con la intención de tranquilizarlo un poco, ciertamente nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Quiso hacerlo entrar en razón, a su prometido, a su amado General._

 _—El problema Mulan eres tú._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Tú pones tus sentimientos sobre todo lo demás; deber, obligación, tradición. No te importa nada, ¡sólo tú!_

 _—Me importa mucho. Mi corazón dicta mi deber y lo sigo._

 _—¡Ah!_

 _—Tú eres un gran guerrero, tienes valor, tienes lealtad, pero no escuchas a tu corazón. A veces me pregunto si tienes uno._

 _—En esta misión lo veo claro, tú y yo somos muy diferentes._

 _—Tal vez demasiado._

 _—Bien, hay una misión que cumplir._

 _—Bien…_

 _Ella lo vio entonces alejarse entre la oscuridad del pueblo montado en su caballo negro, no entendía cómo es que habían llegado a ese extremo, ¿estaba predestinado? Su corazón se sentía pesado, por primera vez no estaba segura de qué debería hacer, ¿hablar con él más tarde?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Wu Ding, el heredero.

Mulan lo mira con extrañeza al tiempo que lo ve sentado cerca del balcón. El hombre no habla ni dice nada, de hecho no está segura de haber escuchado su voz. No es que quiera dirigirle una palabra, de forma cierta no sabe de que hablar con él.

Las cosas con Shang habrían sido tan diferentes. Sin embargo no hay momento de lamentaciones, pues ella está escribiendo una carta a las tres princesas deseándoles todo lo mejor desde el fondo del corazón. Nadie había arruinado su felicidad, fue sólo algo que debía pasar, incluso si el espíritu dragón Mushu se lo decía entre sueños.

 _—Mulan, lo siento. Tal vez no debí ser tan egoísta. Siento la culpa pesar en mí, este no era tu destino._

Pero ella no tenía nada que perdonar, él no tenía la culpa, ni ella, ni Shang, ni siquiera aquellos bandidos que los asaltaron entre las montañas rumbo a Qi Gong. A veces se estremece de sólo recordar ese día, y las inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderan nuevamente de ella. Pero no es tiempo para pensar más.

—Dice mi padre que la guerra está próxima.

Entonces lo escucha hablar, es su esposo quién con toda la calma del mundo dice aquellas palabras al tiempo que toma el té.

—¿La guerra?

—Los mongoles, creo que de nada sirvió la alianza que tu Emperador hizo después de todo. Al final todos moriremos. El reino Medio caerá. Puede que China no.

Qi Gong era la capital del Reino Medio, país vecino de la gran China. Mulan se sorprende ante aquella declaración, ¿la alianza no había servido? Quizá después de todo no le quedan más motivos para vivir.

—Que así sea entonces.

Wu Ding alza su ceja.

—Pensé que Mulan, la gran heroína de China empezaría hablar de guerra y de cómo zafarnos de este problema.

—No esta vez.

Mulan sale de la habitación rumbo a los jardines reales, si lo que Wu Ding es cierto, las probabilidades de que Qi Gong cayera eran altas, y si así fuera ella no podría hacer nada. La esposa del primogénito del emperador no tenía nada que ver en esos asuntos.

Mientras observa el paisaje se pregunta cuantas batallas se libraran y cuantos caídos caerán. Si su General estuviera ahí le diría qué hacer, su mirada la inspiraría a algo: a proteger a los que ama, pero… ¿a quién ama en Qi Gong? ¿A cientos de kilómetros de su pueblo natal? Ella no tiene a nadie que le importe ahí, sólo el recuerdo de que ahí murió su único amor.

—Oh Mushu, si me escuchas podrías darme un consejo… Que los ancestros me iluminen si es su voluntad.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Mientras escoltaban a las princesas rumbo a Qi Gong, Shang les había advertido estar alertas dado que en esa región se decía había bandidos que asaltaban a diestra y siniestra. Secuestradores que no les importaba si eras madre, hija, hermana, plebeya o doncella. Todos mantenían los ojos bien abiertos, sin embargo Mulan se debatía internamente sobre qué hacer, ¿acaso las diferencias entre ellos eran tan abismales? ¿Entonces por qué el amor había surgido entre ellos como algo tan natural?_

 _Mushu, su amigo dragón entre visiones le había confesado que él tuvo mucho que ver entre todas aquellas tontas peleas, diferencias que él mismo detonó._

 _—_ _Esos problemas, no eran nuestros… ¡Eras tú! ¡Tengo que hablar con Shang, voy a decirle que lo amo!_

 _—_ _Mulan, te lo compensaré. Te lo prometo—le dijo Mushu profundamente arrepentido._

 _—_ _¡Ya hiciste daño, olvídalo!_

 _Mulan hizo que su caballo fuera más rápido, lo alcanzaría y le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos. Le confesaría cuánto le amaba y que pequeños desacuerdos no tenían que acabar con su relación. Que todo estaría bien si juntaban sus diferencias y de ese modo se hacían más fuertes._

 _—_ _Shang, ¡Shang, es una emboscada!_

 _El General volteó de inmediato, el grito de Mulan para declarar su amor coincidió con un ataque que de forma posible —uno nunca sabe— ya era predecible. Una flecha casi lo atraviesa._

 _—_ _¡Nos atacan!_

 _De forma rápida la prioridad era proteger a las princesas, Yao, Ling y Chien Po acudieron rápido al llamado._

 _Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, uno de los bandidos logró tomar a Mei, la princesa. Mulan y Shang no dudaron en perseguir a aquél sujeto, aunque lo que no se esperaban es que tuvieran que atravesar un puente improvisado de madera._

 _Shang, logró alcanzarlo y de un puñetazo hizo que el bandido dejara caer a Mei. Mulan la ayudó a incorporarse para que de este modo la princesa pudiera correr a través del puente. La pelea hubiera terminado ahí, y ese habría sido el destino que Mulan pensaba le correspondía._

 _Todos correrían a la zona segura y buscarían otro modo de llevar a Qi Gong, tal vez llegarían a otra negociación con el Emperador y de ese modo hacer una alianza. Las cosas hubieran suceddo de ese modo. Y a los días ella se habría casado con Shang, ese era su destino. Pero nadie tenía previsto que el bandido le diera otro puñetazo en la cara a Shang haciendo que quedara por algunos segundos aturdido. Mulan acudió a su ayuda, mientras tanto otro de los bandidos que estaban a la otra orilla del puente comenzó a cortar la cuerda que mantenía en pie a ese débil e improvisado puente._

 _Todo pasó en un momento, Mulan sostenía una de las cuerdas, la cual estaba ya a nada de romperse. Shang sostenía su mano y ella se aferraba a aquello. No lo dejaría caer, pero la lógica le decía algo que era obvio: si ella lo soltaba, ella se salvaría. Aquél era, un pensamiento egoísta. Si alguien iba a caer ella también lo haría. Eran los dos, no uno, ¡los dos!_

 _Mas Shang ya sabía de antemano lo que Mulan estaba pensando._

 _—_ _¡Shang, aguanta!_

 _Mulan decía aquello para tranquilizarse a sí misma y a su amado. Su parte coherente le susurraba que no había ninguna manera de sobrevivir, no los dos._

 _—_ _Los dos caeremos—dijo su amado, ella por su parte se negaba a creer que eso fuera realidad,_

 _—_ _¡No Shang, no Shang!_

 _Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, gruesas y sin parar. Aquello hizo que su General se sintiera dolido, en esos segundos cruciales de la vida y la muerte, él imaginó el futuro que tendría con ella: sus hijos, el rostro de aquellos niños corriendo en un prado verde. Él les enseñaría a usar la espada, les enseñaría a leer un mapa. Visualizó a Mulan arropando y cantodole al menor de sus hijos. Ellos dormirían juntos en una cama y verían miles dee atardeceres hasta que la muerte llegara en algún invierno. Vivirían felices muchos años. Pero la realidad lo golpeó al escuchar el sonido de la débil cuerda rompiéndose. Mulan tampoco sobreviviría, por mucho tiempo él fue un egoísta que nunca escuchó a su corazón, su amada se lo dijo la noche pasada, ¿él no tenía corazón? ¿entonces qué era lo que sentía al ver las lágrimas de Mulan y ese escudo de fortaleza desvaneciéndose? No… Él sí tenía corazón._

 _—_ _Mulan, lo lamento._

 _Y se dejó caer. Soltar su mano fue lo más difícil, la elección más complicada que Shang tuvo que tomar. Algo tan simple como soltar la mano de la persona que más amas y adoras en todo el universo. Aquella calidez, la sensación de tener unidas dos manos desapareció._

 _Fue una caída libre, y con esas tres palabras fue una despedida trágica._

 _Mulan, la guerrera que había visto tantos hombres morir, aldeas destrozadas, estaba gritando de dolor._

 _—_ _¡No por favor! ¡Shang!_

 _Extendió su mano en vano, algo le faltaba, algo le había sido arrebatado. Ver a su amado hundirse entre los abismos y neblina fue lo más doloroso. En un momento lo tenía sostenido con su mano, y al otro él simplemente ya no estaba. Había desaparecido entonces del mundo de los mortales._

 _Ya no gritó, las lágrimas sólo fluían._

 _La lluvia comenzó, haciendo camuflaje a sus propias lágrimas. El cielo se vistió de gris, tal y cómo empezaba a sentirse su corazón. Nadie dijo nada por respeto. No se dijeron palabras de consolación pues todos los presentes sentían dolor por aquella perdida. Mulan tampoco comentó nada, ellos supieron lo que había pasado con tan solo ver su rostro desfigurado por el dolor. Ya no existía más ese brillo en sus ojos, la guerrera heroína de China estaba muerta en vida._

 _Incluso Mushu no le ha dado visiones, él lo ha visto todo pero no sabe qué decir. Se siente tan culpable que le da vergüenza aparecerse. No sabe cómo consolar a Mulan. El cielo sigue llorando la perdida del Gran General Li Shang. Pero Mulan no llora la muerte de un General, llora la muerte de su único y gran amor. Aquél que sólo llega una vez en la vida para no regresar jamás. Y se aferra a su espada, mientras los rayos azotan el campo. La lluvia es el susurro de la plena agonía. Sigue llorando, no halla consuelo alguno._

 _Ahora los ojos negros de la heroína de China se posan sobre el firmamento, esta vez ella no blande su espada ni anda al son del viento. Está decidida a dejarlo todo ahora que el destino se ve claro, ha tenido visiones sobre lo que debe hacer, escucha las voces de las tres princesas y de sus amigos, entonces comprende que ella nunca volverá a amar nunca más cómo lo amó a él, que ella nunca volverá a sentir. No de ese modo._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Las noticias sobre la guerra que azotara en Reino Medio son inminentes. La población ha sido resguardada y se ha dado aviso a cada una de las provincias para que, cada hombre de cada familia se presente en el ejército.

Mulan suele frecuentar los jardines reales y se pregunta cuánto tiempo falta para que la guerra estalle. Han pasado ya tres años desde la muerte de su amado Li Shang. Si bien el tiempo no ha borrado su amor, cada día se convence de que la soledad es una compañera bastante extraña. Sin embargo ha tenido visiones, sus ancestros le susurran que debe tomar al ejercito del Reino Medio, ella ha querido hacerse la desentendida pues no tiene fuerzas ya para blandir una espada de nuevo, mucho menos ver a más personas morir en el campo de batalla. Mas sabe que la muerte se va a cernir sobre todos en cuestión de meses, por no decir que días. Los rumores que ha escuchado acerca de la toma de varios pequeños pueblos y la matanza de su gente han hecho que los susurros de sus ancestros sobre ella se incrementen.

 _—_ _Fa Mulan, la guerra es algo que no se puede evitar, sin embargo debes guiar a tu pueblo. De lo contrario todos morirán. China caerá en cuestión de meses y…_

Hasta ahí se corta siempre la visión. Mulan teme volverse loca, así que quiere explicaciones mas sabe que decirle al Emperador que quiere estar en el Ejército no será buena idea. Nadie vería —de nuevo— de buena manera que una mujer se enliste, y que anhele tomar el mando de todo un ejército. Desesperada, busca consuelo en acariciar cada una de las flores del Palacio, mientras en su cabeza un plan nuevo se desarrolla.

De repente, los gritos logran aturdirla. No son visiones, son reales. Así que de forma inmediata comienza a correr entre el jardín para esconderse. Entonces los ve, hombres con arco y espadas montados en caballos mongoles. Piel de lobo y colmillos. Atemorizantes hombres que con solo pisar el suelo logran dar miedo.

—Maten al Emperador, ¡maten a todos! Si el Reino Medio cae… China lo hará también.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron, de verdad significa mucho para mí. El siguiente capítulo lo publicaré el sábado, más o menos como a esta hora. Es el capítulo final, así que estén preparados.

Sin más, me despido. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Blossom Lu.


	3. Una luz en medio de la oscuridad

**III. Una luz en medio de la oscuridad**

El pueblo y lo que queda del ejército están en caos. No hay momento para lamentaciones, y el hecho de que el Emperador y su esposo han muerto han dejado huella en ella. No es que le duela perder a su esposo, no le duele el hecho de que nunca volverá a ver su rostro puesto que nunca llegó a sentir nada por él. Wu Ding siempre estuvo al margen de lo que le sucediera, afortunadamente por el asunto de la guerra no hubo presión social para un nuevo heredero, por consiguiente él nunca la había tocado. Mulan se siente agradecida con sus ancestros por sonreírle, mas siente vergüenza por sentirse algo aliviada por la muerte de su Emperador. La dinastía Wu ha terminado, ya no queda ningún descendiente, y la única que tiene poder ahora es ella. Su pueblo solloza la perdida de sus seres queridos y el ejército está disperso, algunos se niegan a ver a una mujer como una líder y otros cuantos recuerdan que ella salvó una vez a China.

Mulan observa a cada uno de los presentes, la mayoría son adolescentes y otros más son hombres que si bien su mirada sólo refleja desconfianza.

—El Emperador Wu Chan ha muerto en combate para salvar al Reino Medio—dijo Mulan dirigiéndose a todos y cada uno de ellos—, hoy este pueblo tiene que resurgir de entre las cenizas. ¿Quién está conmigo?

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Fa Mulan es su nombre cuando está en China, Wu Mulan era su nombre como esposa del primogénito Wu Ding y Ping en campo de batalla.

Ha cortado su cabello como en aquel entonces, lo ha atado en un chongo alto tal y cómo muchos años atrás. Su armadura y la espada siguen en su lugar, sin embargo las cosas ya no son como antes, ya no está su caballo Khan, aquel noble caballo negro que la acompañaba en cada una de sus aventuras. Él debe de estar en los establos de su padre. Mulan —Ping— mira a cada uno de sus hombres en batalla, ellos luchan por el honor del Reino Medio, por Qi Gong, aquella capital perdida entre los escombros y las cenizas. Mientras avanzan entre los cuerpos caídos ella se da cuenta que los Mongoles van a acabar con cada uno de ellos. Los primeros en caer fue el primer ejército del Norte, aquel que su esposo y su Emperador comandaban.

Han pasado ya otros cuatro años en batalla. Interminable lucha que ha terminado en muerte y destrucción. Ping blande su espada y logra atravesar a un mongol, sin embargo su visión se ve nublada y escucha un grito, ¿así es como termina?

Su cuerpo comienza a caer y abraza el suelo, lo único que ve son los demás cuerpos caídos. Y de lejos escucha el sonido de los tambores mongoles, ya no hay nada por hacer. ¿Los espíritus le han mentido? ¿Sus antepasados la condujeron a su propia muerte? Sólo el dolor recorre su espina dorsal, lento pero firme. No tiene fuerzas para tocarse el costado, ya no hay motivación alguna para seguir en el mundo de los mortales. Al contrario, anhela ir al lugar en el que su amado general esté, Shang Li, el nombre que sus labios han susurrado por siete interminables y largos años llenos de agonía y desolación. Lo ama, y lo seguirá amando incluso después de la muerte.

Cierra los ojos, le habría gustado visitar a sus padres y abuela una vez más. Ver que tan lindo están los retoños de este año, ¿los cerezos habrán florecido más? ¿el Sol se sentirá igual de cálido en aquél pueblo donde ella creció? Le gustaría sentir el aroma del té colarse por su nariz y despertar tarde, tomar a su perrito entre sus brazos y decirle que le ayude en los deberes. Quiere estar en su hogar una vez más, ir al templo donde sus ancestros descansan y preguntarles si la vida era cruel así.

 _—Shang… Ellas no se van a casar por amor._

 _—Mulan, en un mundo ideal todos quisieran casarse por amor. Soy muy feliz porqué nosotros lo haremos con amor, tú eres mi mundo ideal._

En el verde prado ve a los niños correr, ellos lucen felices. Son tres los niños, dos varones y una niña. Shang los persigue y les enseña a sostener una espada mientras ella los ve tranquila. Esa es su visión de lo que hubiera sido su destino perfecto. Le hubieran gustado tantas cosas, tanta juventud peleando por los ideales, ella quiere ver de nuevo a su familia. Pero el dolor comienza a hacerle temblar, no puede gritar, sabe que si lo hace los mongoles terminaran con su existencia de un solo corte. Quiere vivir en esa agonía un poco más, disfrutar del olor de la tierra mojada, _petricor._

Sus soldados la han cargado hasta la ciudad más próxima, los sobrevivientes se ayudan los unos a los otros mientras ven la melena negra suelta. El hecho de que Ping es una mujer es bien sabido por todos, bajan la mirada apenados, su señora, la mujer que los llevó a pelear puede que muera. Hacen una fina reverencia, la lucha no quedara ahí y se lo prometen. Mulan los escucha y sonríe débilmente, confía en aquella gente de Qi Gong y entre susurros les pide algo:

—Hay un puente antes de llegar, o lo hubo. Los bandidos solían asaltar a las personas. Ahí enterré una espada hace siete años, si la encuentran…

—Resista Ping, resista.

Comienzan a sacudirla sin respuesta alguna, temen lo peor. Entre todos los hombres hay uno que se aproxima a ellos. Es alto y moreno, su cabello negro está atado en un chongo, ojos negros y voz recia. Un soldado que reclutaron en la ciudad de Qianyang años atrás. Es bien conocido por ser fuerte en combate, y nunca se da por vencido. Él se hace llamar Tiang.

—¿Cómo lo han llamado?

—Ping.

Tiang abre los ojos, al tiempo que imágenes mentales vienen hacía él golpeándolo de forma brusca. Todo se remota siete años atrás —¿Ping? El chico de las montañas…

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 _Soltar la mano de la persona que amas fue de las cosas más difíciles a las cuales Li Shang tuvo que hacer. De un momento a otro, la calidez que su amada le transmitía se terminó, aquella llama que lo mantenía con vida. Fue consciente de que no sobrevivirían y por ello le dio una segunda oportunidad._

 _Después de eso, las memorias de Li Shang se ven interrumpidas. Despertó un día en un pequeño pueblo, su cabeza dolía y estaba vendado, la gente lo miraba curioso y cuando le preguntaron su nombre él no supo qué decir._

 _¿Quién era él? ¿De dónde venía? Se preguntaba constantemente aquello, y cada noche le pedía a sus ancestros que lo iluminaban pues el único recuerdo que le quedaba era el de haber sostenido la mano de alguien en algún momento crucial y difícil de su vida. ¿Quién era aquella persona? No lo recordaba, y por más que hizo el intento no funcionó. Resignado, aceptó vivir en aquél pueblo adaptándose a la vida en el campo. Con el tiempo, los rumores de que el Emperador de Qi Gong y su hijo habían muerto se esparcieron de forma rápida. Él tuvo el impulso entonces de reunir a la gente y animarla, debían luchar por el pueblo y no quedarse de brazos cruzados._

 _Tiang se hizo llamar, la gente lo escuchaba y acudía a él. Su don de oratoria y la manera de tomar la espada provocaron que se estremecieran, incluso para sí mismo, el hecho de tener esas habilidades fue algo tan maravilloso así como intrigante para él. ¿Por qué sabía todas esas tácticas de guerra? ¿de dónde las había aprendido? Y conforme fue avanzando el tiempo, fueron avanzando entre más y más pueblos hasta que el rumor de que el pueblo de Qi Gong tenía su propio ejército llegó a sus oídos._

 _—Hemos escuchado que una mujer, la emperatriz es al líder de un numeroso ejército que le hace frente a los mongoles._

 _—¿Una mujer?_

 _—Sí Tiang, se hace llamar Ping._

 _—Ping…_

 _Al repetir ese nombre en sus labios le sonaba vagamente familiar, como que ya había escuchado antes ese nombre. Sus labios pronunciaban aquello con tanta facilidad que le sorprendió, y su corazón latió de una manera extraña, bastante peculiar._

 _Entonces, llega a la ciudad de Qianyang un verano caluroso, donde por mera casualidad se encuentra a parte de un ejército que viene de Qi Gong, él y sus hombres se unen a ellos en contra de los mongoles. Dos años tuvieron que pasar para conocer finalmente a Ping._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Todos alrededor de Ping forman un círculo, la miran con temor. Tienen miedo de que su líder vaya a perecer como los demás. Por otro lado Tiang la mira curioso, aquellas cejas gruesas y ese rostro son tan familiares, quiere tocar a aquella mujer que se hace llamar así, escuchar su voz y saber por qué se siente de ese modo, conocer la razón por la cual su corazón comienza a agitarse de forma precipitada.

Las horas pasan, y los hombres hacen una fogata, algunos van en busca de animales salvajes para cazar. Otros más velan el cuerpo de Ping, orando por su pronta mejoría pues no ha despertado desde que aquél mongol la apuñaló.

—Shang… Shang—susurra.

Tiang la escucha y acaricia su cabello, ante la mirada expectante de los demás presentes.

—¿Pueden darme uno segundos?

Ellos sin rechistar se van, algunos de mala manera y con desconfianza, otros con pena al ver tal acción pues piensan que el ahora Genera Tiang se ha enamorado de aquella belleza escondida. Pero Tiang es curioso, quiere saber la razón por la cual sus manos recorren el cuerpo de aquella muchacha "Ping" con tanta facilidad, la manera en que sus yemas reaccionan al tacto de su piel contra la piel de ella, quema y duele. Aquella mujer mantiene sus labios entre abiertos, están secos. Sus ojos cerrados parecen ser hermosos y se pregunta cómo se verán al amanecer. Ahora ella está dormida y reza al igual que sus hombres para que ella esté bien. Nunca se ve una mujer en el campo de batalla, y él desea —de manera ferviente— que abra aquellos ojos que supone deben de ser negros.

 _—Sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero eso no importa cuando un hombre está enamorado._

 _—¡Acepto!_

Se toma la cabeza con ambas manos mientras la sacude, ¿qué son esas visiones? Una mujer de amplia sonrisa lo mira y lo abraza, él la corresponde. La recuerda como un ente que existe en sus más profundas memorias sin embargo no logra visualizarla, ¿quién es ella? Las respuestas son pocas, y las preguntas aumentan conforme avanza el tiempo.

—Shang, no te vayas.

Él la mira, aquella mujer suelta finas gotas de sudor por su frente. Parece inquieta. Él no comprende nada, sin embargo toma su mano, su agarre es fuerte y por algún motivo no quiere soltarla.

 _—_ _Mulan, lo lamento._

 _—_ _¡No por favor! ¡Shang!_

—¡Mulan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Los niños deambulan por las calles, ahora ya son huérfanos de la guerra. Cuerpos colgados adornan las calles. Con las llamas reales se forjarán un camino de caos. Llevando la luz del día durante la noche. La muerte con armadura está cabalgando por la ciudad. Y ha venido a tomar todos sus derechos. La sangre se derrama, naciste de nuevo pero ya es demasiado tarde para repararlo. No hay piedad en el filo de la espada. Ellos escapan y aprenden el precio a pagar. Deja que el agua empiece a tornarse de rojo ahora. Las flechas apagaran toda la luz… Fa Mulan"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tres días y dos noches pasaron. Al tercer día, los ojos de Mulan se abren el Sol la ciega por unos instantes, sus vagos recuerdos le dicen que alguien ha estado sosteniendo su mano sin dejarla. Aquella calidez la han regresado a la vida, le han devuelto las esperanzas. Confundida, quiere saber quién es quién le provocó semejante reacción. Sus ojos buscan con desesperación al culpable, sin embargo son sus oídos quienes reconocen la voz, aquella voz que desde hace siete años no había escuchado.

—Mulan…

Ella, desesperada lo busca. Le hace falta el aire, comienza a hiperventilar. No puede ser verdad, él ha muerto hace mucho tiempo antes, él…

—Soy yo Mulan, no lo recuerdo mucho pero soy Shang.

—No puede ser…

Entonces se miran, como dos amantes que no se han visto durante años. Ella deja salir las lágrimas y su corazón vuelve a latir con normalidad, como lo solía hace siete años atrás. Su alma regresa al cuerpo y comienza de nueva cuenta a ver todos los colores, le ha parecido una eternidad el tiempo que había estado sumida en la agonía. Pero no más, esta vez no es una visión y comprende los porqués de sus ancestros, ellos de alguna manera querían que viera que él vivía aún.

—Oh Shang…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _En el verde prado tres niños juegan. Mulan sostiene su mano con fuerza y él sonríe por inercia. Ya no hay más dolor, la guerra ha quedad muy atrás. Y en el horizonte el Sol brilla con intensidad. Ella cantará para él, y el mundo volverá a girar como siempre debió hacerlo. Ya no es Fa Mulan, Ping, Wu Mulan, no… Ahora es Li Mulan, esposa del General Li Shang._

 _Y ese, ese era el destino que siempre debió de haber sido._


End file.
